


European (Vid)

by GhostTownExit



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "You can't kick me out while I'm still reeling."A look at Ruth and Debbie throughout the first season.Music by Lydia LovelessPremiered at Vividcon Premieres show, 2018.





	European (Vid)




End file.
